


Just for a little bit

by Tidde



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Konoha Village, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidde/pseuds/Tidde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a female member of the Shunren Clan that lives under special rules outside Kohona.</p><p>You very much enjoy the books written by Jiraiya. You have a somewhat carefree nature despite your work and past, and you have a little something going on with Kakashi.</p><p>Sounds simple, right?<br/>Don't worry.. It's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a little bit

“So” Kakashi whisper into your neck “you're leaving?”.  
His strong arms wraps around you as his breath feels warm against your skin.  
When will he get it? Goodbyes just isn’t your thing, which is why you are already outside the city gate before the sun is up.  
His wonderfull sent, his sexy voice, the way his amazing body feels against your skin and how it all makes you feel.. No one would want to leave that.  
“Yes” you answer as your hands reach up to play with his hair and your bodies press together closely “just for a little bit”.  
You hear a faint chuckle “You have the weirdest sense of time” he says, and you feel his lips on you cheek. You close your eyes so you don't see his face.  
Slowly you turn around still with closed eyes, as your body grows hotter under his touch. With one hand on the lower part of your back he holds you close. You feel the fingertips from his other hand running gently across your skin from your cheek to the back of your neck.  
You let your hands run along his torso trying to find a way underneath his clothes.  
As you begin to conquer his bare skin you feel how his lips are closing in. You feel it as a faint tickle on your lips and a longing at the tip of your tongue.  
A feeling only growing stronger as he stops. Waiting for you to kiss him.  
You smile.  
After waiting for a moment you suddenly stick your tongue out and lick his lip.  
Both of you chuckle a bit as he pull you into a kiss, a kiss that quickly deepens. Your heartbeat quickens as the world slowly disappears around you.  
You moan slightly as he begins to feel you up.  
Kakashi seems to take is as an invitation as his hands runs across your ass and he picks you up.  
You wrap your legs around him while your hands are running through his hair.  
“I have to - go” you say in between his sweet kisses as you now feel the wall against your back.  
“No stay” he says and begins to drop gentle kisses from your mouth, over the jawline towards your sweet spot “just for a little bit”.  
You smile at his words right before he kisses your neck just the way that makes you lose all sense of duty.  
Sadly the moment ends, as he gently taps his finger on your shoulder three times. You open your eyes. The mask is back on his face and he looks towards some nearby trees.  
The sound of Jiraiya’s voice makes you sigh slightly “Don’t mind me!” he laughs “I won’t disturb”.  
You and Kakashi let go of each other, and as he rubs his neck you both walk towards Jiraiya who’s sitting on the ground.  
Jiraiya smiles innocently as he quickly hides his notebook.  
With crossed arms you smile and shake your head slightly.  
“Again with this?” Kakashi sighs.  
“I’ll let the two of you be the first readers of my next book!” Jiraiya nods.  
“You better make it good then!” you say with a smile, and notice how Kakashi cheek turns slightly red.  
You suddenly sense someone else close by, and turn to see Akira, your sixteen year old little brother, waiting with an uneasy look on his face.  
He waves at you as you lock eyes with him, and you nod.  
Akira is not allowed to go near cities due to the lack of control of his abilities.  
Your older sister Miko who’s twenty-eight year old, and Rin your twenty-nine year old brother, and you are all allowed to go into cities for the most part, but none of you are allowed to live in one or stay in one for more than a few days.  
The four of you are the only remaining members of your clan, and you all live deep in the forest because of your abilities.  
Before the third Hokage let your clan become members of Konoha you had to move around all the time, and always fear for your life, so having to live by these rules is a welcomed change.  
You have now lived as a member of Konoha for four years, and your clan work hard to serve the Hokage and Konoha in your own way.  
“I have to go” you say, and begin walking towards Akira “Take care!”.  
“What are you doing here?” you ask, and notice the distrusting look on Akria’s face as his eyes follow Kakashi.  
“I’m sorry” he says, and smiles up towards you “You were late, and Rin was about to explode so I..”.  
“I get it” you say and ruffle his hair.  
You start walking back together, and after a moment Akria asks “Sis?”.  
“Huh?” you hear the worrying in his voice.  
“Were you with Kakashi again last night?” he ask, next to you as he turns to look at a random tree which apparently is extremely interesting all of a sudden.  
“So what?” you ask stretching your arms above your head.  
“But Rin told you not to” Akira says, and stops walking all together “I don’t like lying to him, but I don’t want to hear the two of you fighting again either”.  
You sign slightly and look towards the sky, but all you see is tree tops.  
“I’m sorry Aki” you say from the bottom of your heart.  
You turn to him and smile “I’ll do better not to drag you into this. Besides I don’t know what the big deal is. It’s not like I even see him every month, and I always do all the other stuff he tells me to”.  
Akira finally smiles again “I guess you’re right. Sometimes he can be a real stick in the mud”.  
On the rest of the way back Akira is back to his happy self, as you both joke around.  
You see the signs warning people to stay away from the clearing and you brace yourself to face Rin, but when you enter the clearing with your house you don’t feel his burning gaze.  
The clearing is big.  
In order to make people feel safe with you living so close to a big city all the trees around your house has been cut down to clearly show the area that can be affected by your clan's abilities.  
However, it shows the area affected by Rin’s abilities really, since he is far stronger than the rest of you.  
For the most part Rin and Miko has their abilities under control, but they made the clearing this big so that they too could relax whenever they are home without accidentally affecting anyone.  
Your abilities are easily affected by your state of mind, and it turns people into slaves of your will, for a while, until their ‘love’ for you becomes uncontrollable.  
The problem is that even if you don’t use your powers people get drawn in by your sent, and like a drug people get crazy over time. This is the part that especially Akira is affected by, but it’s not so bad for the rest of you. However, it does make you all amazing spies for the Hokage.  
Yes, this is who you are: a member of the Shunren Clan, the ears and eyes of the Hokage.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked "Can you write something with Kakashi, please?" *Puppy eyes* 
> 
> How do you say no to that? ^^'


End file.
